


Fictional Inspiration (REUPLOAD)

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Reuploads [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: It seemed to be a usual evening at the Clinton’s Chappaqua home. Hillary is scrolling through her phone to check out the latest gossip about her. Coincidentally she detects AO3 and the very special fanfictions dedicated to her…





	Fictional Inspiration (REUPLOAD)

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2017; Chappaqua, New York

11:30 PM

The Clintons prepared for the night. Bill was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Hillary was already dressed with a simple light blue cotton nightgown; no high class lingerie – only some white lace fixed at the hem. She already placed herself in the bed. She made herself comfortable in fluffy cream colored cushions and covered her body with a luxurious blanket. She took off her wedding ring and put it on the nightstand next to her to make sure that this would be the very first thing she could grab next morning. Hillary rubbed her eyes and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She started to browse in her phone; searching for the newest gossip about her on google. Frankly that was something she tried to avoid. She wanted to protect herself and her family from getting upset. But from time to time her curiosity took over. At the beginning there was the same old boring right wing conspiracy stuff as usual. This shit didn’t have the power to make her upset any longer – meanwhile it only bored her. She responded to it with raising her eyebrows. Enough – she went on scrolling through the headlines. The same procedure as every time – some praising and blaming of her haircut, some speculation if she would run again, some psychological analyses why she started using less make up after the election, some critics about her intensions to publish another book. Finally the media digest about her only bored her.

Hillary was almost putting the phone aside as she remembered a conversation with her Chappaqua friends from last weekend. Betsy then informed her about a huge number of fanfictions about her and Bill. She told her, that their followers really are crazy about them. “You should check it out, Hillz. I give you a wink – probably you first will be shocked but there is something that makes me sure you will like it nevertheless”, Betsy informed her. Hillary became curious but her friend refused to tell her more details. She wanted Hillary to discover it by herself. So she promised Betsy to have a look at it. But now that the publishing of the new book was so close she had lots of appointments and so she just forgot.  
She opened the website Betsy referred to and chose one of the high rated fanfictions coincidental. She started reading. Suddenly her eyes went wide. WHAT THE HECK. Her eyes skimmed a very explicit and detailed description of an intimate scène between her and her husband. JESUS CHRIST – that was really not the kind of stories she expected. She suddenly was wincing as she found herself caressing herself through the nightgown. Still shocked she squeezed her thighs together.

‘That’s absolutely insane and inappropriate,’ she whispered to herself, ‘this site must be taken down.’

"Bill!" she called towards her husband. Her voice was filled with agitations.  
Rubbing his white hair dry with a towel and only covered by his Boxer shorts he entered the bedroom."Babygirl, what's the matter?" he asked worryingly as he saw his wife’s terrified face.  
But Hillary didn’t reply. Her attention already went back to her phone. She kept staring at the display; letting out a giggling grunt as Bill climbed into the bed next to her. "I just can't believe it," she mentioned shaking her head.  
"What's on your phone?" Bill was not able to understand the situation.  
"I checked the news about us on the phone…-“  
“Oh Hillary, I told you a thousand times that you shouldn’t do this. That bullshit media is only going to…-“  
She interrupted him. “No Bill. That’s not what I meant – remember Betsy told me about a website going viral including stories about us. I checked it out now…."  
"That conspiracy theories about us – we’ll never be able to control that completely...," Bill scratched his neck.  
"Yeah, well, you know...actually it isn't about conspiracy theories..." Hillary could not help herself and laughed.  
"Ok then would you finally please tell me what is moving you that much!?"

"There are tons of fanfictions about us!"  
"Really!? That’s very cool, don’t you think so?"  
"Yeah Bill…- but most of them are porn stories!" she answered him with an indefinable facial expression.  
"Wait what? What do you mean with porn stories?"  
"Hell, yes! Fictional porn stories about us. For instance - you fucking me after Chelsea’s wedding; me sucking you in the Oval...; doing a quickie while campaigning..."  
Bills mouth stood open wide.  
"May I see!??" Bill was shocked but hell yeah, also a little proud.  
"BILL, seriously? Why are people writing such things about us!? Why are they interest in this!? I thought Betsy was joking but - oooh nooo, she really hadn't understated."  
He took the phone from her hands and began to read a story.  
"Bill??!!" Hillary’s big blue eyes were searching for an answer. 

But as Hillary did before; he didn’t reply. He was focused at the story in front of him baring some naughty secrets. He felt his hardness growing in his boxer. He glanced at Hillary with a diabolic smile and rubbed her leg.  
"Bill, what do you think of this?"  
"Mmmh, actually I think it’s a pretty nice template!” he joked.  
"Oh Bill!” Hillary shouted.  
"I never was aware our fans knowing you are such a naughty girl! How do they know?" he laughed even more, knowing that it was making her crazy.  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh hahaha - naughty Madam Secretary. Look here Hillary…-," Bill reached the phone to Hillary and started quoting a passage of one story: 

*Her hand was between her thighs, seeking out her clit and rubbing it as his thrusts grew wilder. Her entire body was on fire. He felt incredible inside of her and she never wanted it to end.  
Bill pulled from her completely and before she had time to protest she found herself laying across his desk and him crawling overtop of her. He easily slid back into her wet heat and reset the pace. His eyes bore into hers. The friction against her clit almost unbearable.  
Her back arched, hard nipples rubbing against his chest, and her body started to fall. He immediately changed his pace slowing them down. “Fuck, Bill!” she cursed him. “I’m so close.” [...]*  
(http://archiveofourown.org/works/9084967)

Bill bit his lips. "Oh yeah, my wife while touching herself! Mmhhh, interesting…."  
"You really like that people are fantasizing about our sex life, hum?" Hillary rolled her eyes.  
"I'm just impressed of their writing skills!"  
"Oh, fuck you. That's insane. I want that site to go offline!"  
"Ah c'mon baby, don't blame them - you are hot, hotter, the hottest! They only want a part of you too. We shouldn’t take away their fantasies.."  
Hillary was blushed. But she was still shocked but she couldn't deny that the story was quite hot too. She was upset as she found herself caressing her clit underneath the blanket without really noticing it – once again.  
Hillary sighed deeply. Bill noticed that her hand was moving underneath the blanket. He knew what she was doing.  
"What are you doing, Hill?" yet he asked in curiosity.  
"Ehm, nothing!" her voice was unusual soft and girlish.  
She tried to stop her hand, but it did not work.  
"Hill, what are you doing? Just tell daddy," he grinned.  
"I don't do anything!" she started to blush.  
He wanted to confiscate the blanket, but she held it with her other hand.  
"No Bill, stop!" she begged. Bill ignored her and with one harsh movement he pulled the blanket away.  
The sight awaiting him made him satisfied. He found her hand stroking her clit through the garment of her nightgown. Hard nipples in friction with the thin fabric of white lace.  
"Fuck Hillary! Exactly what I expected ...- You little..."  
"Yeah Bill...?" She was horny. She connected eyes with him and began rubbing her leg on his manhood.  
"I knew it turned you on; I just knew! Playing the indignant first - but the truth is it made you wet!"  
She bent her legs so the nightgown felt down to her lower abdomen. She didn’t wear any underwear. Hillary lightly parted her legs and kept circling her clit as two of her fingers found their way inside. She pumped them inside out. Bill was speechless and aroused at the same time. His cock was hard and begged for attention.  
"It turned you on I see- so why am I not allowed to get turned on as well?" Hillary’s voice went seductive.  
Bill kept staring at his wife's fingers slipping inside out of her entrance.  
"That is so...- Please don’t stop. Please keep touching yourself," Bill commanded. He pushed the waistband of his boxers down to free his cock. He wrapped his dick into his hands and began to stroke the length of his shaft up and down. They both watched each other. Hillary observed how Bill's hand moved up and down his cock. Bill was focused on Hillary’s fingers moving faster inside her. "Ohh fuck!" she hissed and threw her head back. That sight made him moaned out loud. Precum was already oozing outside of tip of his cock.  
Bill climbed onto his wife’s lap and took off her nightdress. He began to suck and caress her nipples while one of his hands still was busy with himself.  
Bill massaged her breasts while she kept touching herself. Suddenly she stopped him.

"Please read for me," she begged.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take the phone and read another passage of that story. I want to hear your voice reading those things."  
Bill obeyed. He took the phone and continued reading: 

*The thrusts started out long and slow wanting to draw out their connection for as long as possible. Hillary’s counter movement started to get harder, quicker, encouraging him to follow suit. His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed into her, matching his speed to hers.  
The otherwise quiet room was filled with sounds. The slapping sound of skin as their bodies moved together, the wet sound her body made as he thrust into her, the loud moans that pierced the air.  
He wound his hand into long locks, pulling her head back. Causing her to yelp at first and then hum her approval. “You feel so fucking good.” he whispered in her ear. His breath warm and seductive. “So wet and hot.”*

As he was reading, Hillary stopped touching herself. She crawled down the bed and started sucking on his hardness. He couldn't longer focus on the story and throw the phone at the nightstand. He grabbed her by the hair and guided her movements. She increased her pace.  
"…and now Hillary? Do you want me now to do this? - Fucking you like the fictional Bill was fucking the fictional Hillary in that story?” Hillary began to suck him more and more.  
"Mmh, Hillary!"  
She stopped sucking and changed her position. She climbed onto him astride – his face towards her ass and his cock at her face. She began to suck him again. He rubbed her ass. "Mmmhh baby! You're so sexy and so incredibly wet!" He gently slapped her.  
“Stop talking and lick and suck me Bill, please. I need you so much!"  
Bill did as he was told. He let his tongue glide over the length of her pink glistening sex before he began to suck hard on her clit. It was already swollen and red. He inserted two fingers into her pussy.  
"Fuck Hillary!!! That's so fucking hot and naughty." He smacked her butt harder and she cried out in pleasure. Bill sucked again on her clit.  
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!!" She moaned.  
He felt he was almost cum. "Hillz, I want to fuck you now, please. Need to feel you from the inside.” She stopped and climbed on top of him and put his cock at her entrance. Slowly she sank down onto him. Her tight heat was welcoming every inch of his length. They grunted together as they became united. They start moving together. Hillary rocked her hips as she rode him. He grabbed her with one hand by the hips. His other hand was circling her clit again. She lay down on his body. He squeezed her butt to feel her even closer.  
The wild stories about their sex life and watching his wife touching herself had set his body on fire. He was already shivering.  
"Hillary I'm almost there - can't keep it any longer..." he gritted his teeth.  
"So just let go! I'm gonna cum too!!"  
She threw her head back and clawed her hands into the sheets as they both felt their relief.  
She collapsed on him. He gently rolled her down and slipped out of her.  
"Dirty girl," he joked.  
She laughed.  
"Maybe we just add this page to our favorites!" she giggled.  
"Or even better - we should create an own anonymous account!"  
"Are you kidding me, Bill?"  
"Actually it would be fun to make our fans crazy - because in the end I'm the only one who will know the truth!"  
He kissed her and cuddled before falling asleep exhausted.


End file.
